Crush
by secretpen28
Summary: Why do they call them crushes? Maybe because it's how they make you feel. When you look them in the eye. When you see them smile. When their laugh makes your day. But maybe, just maybe, they call them crushes, because that's how you feel once they're gone


****

A/N: So, I've been sick the past few days, and with all my free time, I was thinking, 'Why not write a story?' My favorite song at the moment is "Crush" by David Archuleta, so I decided to write a song-fic one-shot about it. If you've never read one of my stories, my song-fics are a little different, instead of writing the lyrics between pargraphs or actions, I put them into the story. I write that way to that the reader can see how the song writer MIGHT have come up with the idea for the song. This story has no definite pairing, but as I was writing, I definetly thought of one, so see if you can figure it out... And I'd also love to hear what pairing you thought of, Hannah Montana wise or not. Thank you so much for reading, and if you like the story enough, please review or at least go and read some of my other stories.

_**Bold Italics Writing: Thoughts  
**__Italics: Conversation_**_  
_**Normal: Details  
**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the plot.

**Crush**

_"So, I was wondering if you..." I said, stopping mid-way through, not knowing how could ever finish what I had always wanted to say._

* * *

_**'It's not that hard...I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend? That's all you have to say...'**_

Of course it was easy for me to think, but for me to do was something completely different. It was her voice though, that made me realize that I was still on the phone and hadn't finished the question.

* * *

_"Hello? Are you there?"  
__  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. I'm sorry about that..."_

_"It's fine. What were you saying?"_

* * *

**_'This is it. Your time to shine. Would you like to go out with me this weekend? Come on!'_**

* * *

_"I was wondering if you..."_

_"If I what?"_

_"If you were going to be at school tomorrow..." I said, blurting out the first thing that came to mind._

* * *

**_'You're kidding me! You blew it man! You're a senior! It's been 3 years...times almost up...'_**

* * *

_"Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow." she replied, questioning why in the world I would stumble over that sentence._

_"Well...that's good."I said, wanting any form of words to fill the empty spaces in our conversation._

_"Mhm..."_

_Seeing it was going no where I decided to end the conversation, "I'll see you tomorrow then."_

_"Ok, cool."_

_"Remember, I'm still walking you to English."_

_"Wouldn't forget it. Bye."_

_"Bye..."_

* * *

As I hung up the phone, I remembered her last words, 'Wouldn't forget it...'. What did that mean? With every word I spoke to her, I wanted to spill my heart out onto the page. It had been too long. I had gone too long without knowing how she felt. Could she ever feel the same about me? Doubtful. But why couldn't I just spit it out? Why couldn't I just tell her the truth? Why couldn't I just tell her how I feel, how I've felt for so long? In my head I had gone over the conversation more times than I could count, but when the time came, the words I always wanted to say, never came. I loved ending everyday with her voice and laying down to sleep that night her words flowed through my head and, just like said, I wouldn't forget...

* * *

_"Morning!" I said, walking towards her locker. Her eyes immediately caught my own, bringing a smile to my face, and then to hers. Her smile, the one thing that I couldn't live without once we graduated in 5 short months._

_"Good Morning to you too..." she said, giving me a huge hug, like she did every morning, before we started heading for 1st period._

_"How was the rest of your night?"_

_"Aside from my parents fighting non-stop?"_

_"They're still going at it?" I questioned, stopping in the middle of the hallway and turning towards her._

_"Yeah, it's like they're never going to stop. I just wish there was something I could do, something different I could have done." she replied, her head drifting towards her feet._

_"Are you saying that it's your fault?" I said, lifting her face to my own, a nod her only reply. "Your parents fighting isn't your fault. You're perfect, there is nothing you did wrong, nothing at all."_

_"How would you know?"_

_"Because I know you and blaming yourself for something you have no power over is just..." I said, grabbing a hold of her right hand._

_"Just stop, okay!" she shouted, pulling her hand away, immediately realizing how loud she actually was, her voice immediately shifted back to its usual tone and continued, "I'm going to English." she said, her eyes meeting mine and filling me with so much sorrow that I knew there was something she wasn't telling me, something that was incredibly wrong..._

* * *

How could she not see that she's all I think about, all I care about? How could she not notice the way I look at her, the way I'm so caught up in everything she does? But then again, maybe I'm just crazy, maybe she sees no signs at all, maybe everything that I've worked up towards was for nothing, maybe in 5 short months we'd no longer be best friends, just classmates...

Walking into the lunch room that afternoon, I saw her at our normal table, alone, staring out the window, eating her lunch: a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich, no crusts, a box of apple juice and 30 perfectly counted out pretzels, 15 for her, 15 for me.

* * *

_"Hey..." I said, as though I was waving a white flag over my head. I would surrender every time if I had to, just to make her happy._

_"Hey... I'm sorry about earlier."_

_"No, no, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have done that, it wasn't my place to say anything and so I'm sorry for that." I quickly pleaded._

_"No, it was all..." she started._

_"My fault." I finished._

_"Why can nothing ever be my fault?"_

* * *

**_'Look, there it is man, your perfect time. She set it up for you. Just say it, 'Because I love you...' Come on...'_**

_"How could it be? I wasn't lying about what I said earlier, you're perfect..."_

_"I'm not perfect..."_

_"Maybe not in your eyes, but in mine...definitely perfection."_

_"Stop... I'm not perfect." she said, closing her eyes and placing her head on the table._

_"Woah, woah. What's wrong?" I questioned, coming to the other side of the table to sit next to her._

_"Nothing is wrong..." she said, placing her head against my chest, my arms wrapping around her._

_"Don't lie to me, okay? I can hear you crying. What's wrong?"_

_"I can't tell you..."_

_"You can tell me anything. Who am I?" I whispered into her ear while rubbing her shoulder, a small whisper coming from her mouth, "I can't hear you... Who am I?" I asked again, a louder whisper spoken, "One more time..."_

_"My best friend ever!" she shouted, looking at me with the biggest smile ever._

_"I never want to see you sad again, okay? Now, what's wrong?" I asked one more time._

_"Can you please trust me when I say that I can't tell you?"_

_"Okay, I'll stop asking, but I'm hear when you want to tell me."_

_"I know that."_

_"Good, now let's finish up our lunch! Where's my pretzels?" I said, changing the subject.  
_

* * *

I almost did it. I almost told her, but then I saw the look on her face and I knew that I needed to be there for her. I knew that it wasn't the right time, wasn't the right place. I kept holding back from telling her and I didn't know why. Was it for her sake...or just mine?

* * *

_After school, hands covered my eyes and a voice came from behind me, "Guess who?"_

_"I don't know" I said sarcastically, "Give me hint."_

_"You're giving her a ride home today."_

_"I have no idea... I give up."_

_"You ruin everything." she said, coming around to face me._

_"You ready to leave?"_

_"I think so." she said, picking up her backpack, tennis racket, band instrument and gym bag._

_"Here let me help you." I said, grabbing everything but her backpack._

_"I don't need that much help..."_

_"You've had a rough day, let me do something for you."_

_"You've done enough." she said, reaching for my bags._

_"No, I don't think I have..."_

_"Ugh... you'll never stop."_

_"Thank you for finally realizing that." I said, right as we reached my car and after quickly setting down her bags and my own, I rushed to beat her to my passengers door, opening it for her, "My lady," I said, bowing graciously._

_"Well, thank you my lord." she replied, climbing into the seat before I shut the door._

_After I had packed all of our stuff into the back of my car, I hopped in and turned on the ignition. "So, I thought we'd take a little detour today to get our minds off everything else."_

_"Sounds great!"_

_"Good answer." I said, pulling out of the school parking lot._

_"You were going to take me there even if I said 'No', weren't you?"_

_"Maybe..." I said, turning my head to grin._

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_"You'll find out..."_

_"But I..."_

_"Shh..." I interrupted, placing my finger to my lips, "We're playing the quiet game."_

_"Are we now?"_

_"Do you want to lose?" I asked, she replied by shaking her head, "That's what I thought. 3...2...1...quiet..."_

* * *

And that's how the ride stayed. Her glancing at me. Me glancing at her. Us catching each other. Giggling. And then starting it all over again... After about the first 15 minutes, she fell asleep, looking as peaceful as ever. So, when we pulled up to our destination 10 minutes later, I walked over to her side of the car, opened the door and woke her up.

* * *

_"Hey, we're here." I said, patting her shoulder gently, until her eyes opened._

_"Huh?"_

_"We're here." I repeated, her hand swatting me away. "Don't make me..."_

_"Do what?"_

_"This." I said, carrying her out of the car, a squeal her only reply._

_"Put me down!" she said, while kicking her legs._

_"Fine, fine. Look where I brought you."_

_"Our old park!" she said, running over to give me a hug. "Remember when we would just come here and..."_

_"Think about nothing, nothing at all until..."_

_"It was dark outside and we were forced..."_

_"To come home, but we never did because..."_

_"We were having too much fun doing nothing!" she finished, laughing until she fell to the grass, pulling me with her._

* * *

We laid next to each other on the grass just looking up at the clouds. It was times like these when I wondered how she could ever think were just friends, when I though there had to be more. That this couldn't be a phase, that I was in love. I was hopelessly, undeniably in love. And she had no idea...

* * *

_Driving to her house that night to drop her off, I thought about the conversation that would take place because every time I walked her to the door, she asked, "Why do you always walk me to the door?"_

_And I always replied, "I would hate for you to get hurt in the 10 seconds I wasn't watching you."_

_And she always replied, "I can take care of myself."_

_And I always replied, "Let me help..."_

* * *

And every time I finished that sentence, we were at her door and she turned around, gave me hug, and then walked inside, not a glance back to me. It was like our little ritual. But tonight as we pulled up to her house and I walked her to the door, something different happened...

* * *

_"Why do you always walk me to the door?"_

_"I would hate for you to get hurt in the 10 seconds I wasn't watching you."_

_"I can take care of myself."_

_"Let me help..." I finished, her turning around and giving me a hug, but this time, as she pulled away, she kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, 'Thank you for everything...' and then walked in her house, turning around and giving me a light smile, before closing the door._

* * *

That's when I knew she liked me. That's when I knew I had to do something the next day. I was going to tell her, she was going to know. And so pulling up to school that morning, I never expected what happened to happen.

* * *

_Walking to her locker, I tapped her on the shoulder and said my usual, "Good Morning!"_

_"Good Morning to you too!" she said, giving me a hug. And while pulling away, she started talking, "I have something to tell you."_

_"Me too. But you go first."_

_"No, you go first."_

_"Ladies are always first."_

_"Fine. I wanted to tell you that..."_

* * *

_**'Here it comes! She's doing it....She's...'** but then a voice interrupted my thoughts._

* * *

_"Hey babe!" I turned around, to see some other guy running towards us and I looked back at her to see her smiling, bigger than I ever had before._

* * *

**_'No... this isn't happening. It's not..."_  
**

* * *

_"Hey!"_

* * *

And that's when my worst dreams became a reality. That's when she started running towards him and he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, her arms wrapping around his waist and smile filling her face.

* * *

_"I wanted you to meet someone..." she then told him, bringing him towards me._

_"David, I would like for you to meet my best friend."_

_"Nice to meet you." he said, extending his arm to shake my hand, quickly letting go and then turning towards her, "Remember I'm walking you to English?"_

_And then she said those 3 words that broke me in two, "Wouldn't forget it..."_

_"You ready to go then?" he said, lacing his fingers with hers._

_"No, just one second..." she said, letting go and walking over towards me. "This is what I didn't want to tell you yesterday because I thought he didn't like me and I know you don't like all of that mushy gushy stuff and I just didn't want you to get all upset..So, what do you think? ."_

_"Wow. I don't know what to say..."_

_"He's perfect, isn't he?"_

_"Yeah...why not?"_

_"He asked me out last night after you took me home."_

_"I didn't even know you talked to him..."_

_"We're in English together and we talk almost every night, but two nights ago he said he didn't know if he liked me, which is why I was so upset and didn't think I was perfect, because if David didn't like me, who would?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Oh wait! What did you want to tell me?"_

_"What?"_

_"You said you wanted to tell me something."_

_"Oh right...it's not important now. I can tell you later."_

_"Okay. I'll see you later then."_

_"Sure. Sure. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

* * *

And then she walked away from me and I remembered to words I treasured of hers, "Wouldn't forget it..." But apparently she would, she would forget how much you meant to her, how much you cared for her and in an instant, she would be gone. And you wouldn't get her back...

Watching her silhouette, slowly fade from my view, I knew that even though I had just experienced one of the hardest things to watch, I couldn't walk away, no matter how hard I tried. It was never going away. She was never going away. She would never be my girlfriend... forever and always, just a Crush.

* * *

**_A/N:_ Okay, so there it is. I hate writing sad stories, but most songs call for a sad ending, sorry. I hope everyone reading this enjoyed the story and I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed or went to go and read some of my other stories, just click my user name to go to my profile page. Also, I still accept reqests for song-fics. So, if you have a song you would like to see made into an original song-fic, but just don't want to write it, leave me a review or PM me and I'll write back ASAP. Thank you once again for reading and I hope you liked it.**

* * *


End file.
